Finding friendship between enemies
by Star the Cat
Summary: THIS IS A WHAT IF STORY! I DO NOT, i repeat, NOT SUPPORT ZaDR! PERIOD! Zim's house is destroyed and Dib feels sorry, so he invites Zim and Gir over for a few months and calls a truce until they leave. Will it turn out as planned?
1. Truce?

Zim was out in the rain, his skin slightly burning from what the Invader called 'poisonous droplets of earth.' He was under an old hot dog stand, trying to gain shelter, warmth, and food. His house was destroyed in his failed attempt to destroy his arch enemy, Dib. Gir, in his doggy disguise, was right beside the unlucky invader he called his master. He was eating an old hot dog from the abandoned stand. Zim looked at Gir helplessly, trying to keep down whatever he had, if at all, in his squeedily spooch. He then looked up at the raining sky.

"Stupid Dib human! He's the whole reason we are even in this mess! Imagine the armada when they get here! The planet, still in one piece!" Zim shouted to Gir. Gir stopped eating his hot dog. "Somebody needs a hug!" Gir exclaimed happily. Zim glared at his servant in disguise, mustard all over its face. The rain suddenly stopped. The clouds revealed a beautiful rainbow. Zim realized every single thing that has happened in the past 2 weeks. He sat down and started to cry. Gir tried to comfort Zim by giving him his only taco. Zim pushed the beefy taco away, since the food was poisonous to the Irken Invader.

A huge shadow suddenly cast on Zim, tears still in his eyes. He looked up to see Dib, his enemy. Zim covered his face, too bashful to reveal his teary eyes to the earthling. Dib looked sorrowful at the unhappy Zim and Gir.

"Zim? Are you… crying?" Dib asked. Zim just kept on crying silently, hoping that the earthling wouldn't notice. Dib was actually a bit sorry for his enemy. The big- headed boy gave Zim his jacket, revealing a blue shirt with a smiley face on the front. Zim finally revealed his burnt face, staring at the human for the generous offer.

"You know, Zim? We've been fighting for a long while… don't you think… we can make a truce?.. At least until you can find the technology to repair your home?" Dib asked. Zim stared at Dib, thinking about living with his arch enemy. He turned to Gir, who was still eating his hot dog. He turned back to Dib, and smiled.

"Sure… friend…" Zim replied softly. He turned back to Gir.

"Gir! Put down the hot dog and come on! We will stay at this earthling's home base for a while," Zim ordered. Gir let out a high-pitched "YAYYY!!!" And with that, Zim and Gir and Dib headed for Dib's house.

Gaz, Dib's sister, was in the small kitchen, with the data-based projection, Professor Membrane. Dib came through the front door, as did Zim and Gir. Gaz stared at Dib strangely.

"Uh, Dib? I know you are an idiot, but aren't you supposed to be Zim's enemy?" Gaz asked. Dib nodded. "Yeah, but Zim's homeless at the moment, so he'll be staying with us for a few months," Dib explained. Zim smiled. Gir went ahead to the refrigerator, and found a giant burrito.

"Oh, right. You guys haven't had a decent meal in two weeks! Hold on!" Dib ordered. Zim took of the jacket that Dib gave him. Before he give the jacket back, though, Dib was already gone.


	2. Waffle time

Gir sat down next to Gaz, who ignored every word he had to say. Zim, meanwhile, was in the living room, asking to himself why the Dib human would help him. Just then, Dib came in through the kitchen door, arms full of food. He laid all the food on the table. Zim ignored most of the food except for the waffles. Waffles were the only things on earth he knew wouldn't kill him if he ate it.

"I didn't know what you could eat, so I just gathered all the food I could carry," Dib informed Zim, who dug into the pile of waffles. Gir, still in his disguise, was getting flour, eggs, etc. Dib couldn't understand what Gir was doing until he grabbed the waffle maker. Zim stopped eating for a second.

"Uh, Dib? Why are you helping us? All we've done is try to kill you and invade this fi- I mean, planet," Zim reminded Dib. He smiled.

"Hey, just because you're an alien race, doesn't mean I don't have a heart," Dib told Zim. Gir put some more waffles on the table. "Guess who made WAFFLES!!!" he sang. Dib laughed. Zim played along and laughed too. Gir started to make more waffles while Zim and Dib talked at the table.

"That's a… funny servant you got there," Dib complemented. Zim thought for a second, and looked at Gir, who was singing his usual doom song. "Evil minions. Not very useful during missions. Especially that one," Zim retorted. Dib giggled at Gir, who made even more waffles in less than 10 minutes. Zim ate like Gir, who was even hungrier than Zim.

Later, Zim and Gir dozed off on the couch, watching the angry monkey show. Dib thought for a moment. Why _was _he helping them? "Maybe…" he whispered. He started to look at the sleeping Zim. "Maybe… he doesn't have to be my arch enemy… Maybe… he just needs… a friend…" Dib whispered. Gaz eavesdropped from behind the door. Her eyes widened. "If this keeps up, Dib and Zim will be best friends forever!" Gaz whispered to herself. "This means no more fighting, no more battles. Now I have to think of something else to do for the rest of my life!" Gaz realized. She noticed that she was talking to herself. "I guess this is what Dib feels like," Gaz wondered aloud. She smiled, and hatched an evil plan…

"MORNING MASTER!" Gir screamed. Zim woke up in shock. He looked around.

"Yesterday _wasn't_ a dream?! The Dib human actually took us in, Gir?" Zim asked. Gir nodded. "Dib is niiiiiiice," Gir responded. Zim sighed. "It looks like the move didn't affect you much, Gir," He guessed. Gir just made a face. He then realized his outfit was gone, and so was Gir's.

"GIR, WHERE DID OUR DISGUISES GO?! WITHOUT THEM, OUR COVER IS BLOWN!" Zim ordered. Gir just stood there.

"Dib took them. He's nice!" Gir finally shouted. Zim covered himself to protect his identity. Dib walked in with a newly washed doggie costume and cleaned eye lenses. Zim stared at Dib.

"Uh, Dib, you didn't have to clean our costumes. We're friends for _now_, not forever," Zim assured. Dib smiled happily.

"Yeah, but… Gir's costume looked sticky from all the waffles, and your lens looked scratched. So, I decided to wash them!" Dib explained. Zim looked at the smile on Dib's face, only to find out he was sincere. He found his huge wig right beside him. Zim smiled and so did Gir. They looked at the clock, finding out they were late for skool. Zim got his disguise and headed out the door. Dib looked confused.

"Zim? Where are you going?" He asked. Zim stared at him as if he knew more about earth than Dib. "We're late for skool! Don't you see that, earthling?!" Zim shouted. Dib stared at him as if he was stupid.

"Uh, Zim? It's only Saturday," Dib explained. Zim paused, then hit his head against the wall. Gir hit his head along with Zim. He didn't know why, he just did. Dib went into his room after Zim stopped. Zim was both embarrassed and hungry. He glanced at his robot servant. Gir just made a stupid- like smiley face. He got the waffle maker and started cooking. Zim looked outside the window to see it was raining again. He hadn't talked to his almighty tallest in a while, but they would be most unpleasant to hear that he was friends with the enemy for a few months, so he just didn't call. Gir shouted in his sing-song like voice,

"WELL IT'S WAFFLE TIME, WAFFLE TIME! WON"T YOU HAVE SOME WAFFLES OF MINE?!"

Zim actually laughed at one of Gir's random quotes. He sat down and ate his waffles. The Irken Invader finally realized something he never knew what was; Friendship.


	3. Gifts

Dib came back into the room, holding a piggy. He gave the piggy to Gir, who was so happy to see a piggy doll once again. He exclaimed,

"YAYS!!!! PIGGY IS BACK!!!...I-I love you…"

Dib laughed a bit, and then turned to Zim.

"Hey Zim? I want you to follow me," Dib asked. Zim thought for a second. Why did he want the Irken invader? He followed the earth child to see a repaired Irken ship. Dib smiled and showed him around.

"Zim… I kinda repaired your ship, but it still can't figure out the engines on this thing. So, it still can't fly," Dib explained. Zim stared at the repaired ship, and then turned to Dib.

"W-why would you do that for me? Just why? I haven't done anything for you… why?..." Zim asked, about to cry with joy. Dib smiled even wider. "Don't you understand what friendship means? I'm sure, if you knew, you would do the same!" he exclaimed happily. Zim hugged Dib. Gir, in his doggie disguise, ran into the garage to where they were standing.

"Love puppy! Love puppy! I'm so huggable! EAT ME!!!" He sang. He held even more waffles. Dib stared at the metal robot. "Are waffles the only things you can eat? Isn't there anything else you can eat?" He asked. Zim thought for a second. He remembered something. "Snacks! Of course!" he whispered to himself. He pulled out a Fritos bag from his egg-shaped backpack…thingy. Gir just kept on eating his waffles and tacos. Dib went back inside, realizing the awkwardness of the moment.

Later that night, Gaz got a bunch of tacos and went over to Gir. Gir stared at the tacos as if it was his robot soul. Gaz smiled an evil smile. "Listen, robot slave! You only get these tacos on one condition: Try and ruin Dib and Zim's friendship," Gaz ordered. Gir went to duty mode and saluted her. Then, he ate the tacos like there was no tomorrow. Phase 1 of Gaz's evil plan had been completed. There was only phase 2 to complete.


End file.
